


Heat Trigger

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [7]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Cloaca, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hemipenes, Human/Monster Romance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Teretophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 7Naga | Blood Play | Heat Cycle | Scent | BitingHumans don't have a mating season, but that doesn't mean their hormones can't be misconstrued as a heat cycle. A human woman and her naga lover spend an early morning in a heated tumble thanks to a monthly surge of hormones.





	Heat Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

Isabel awoke with a groan, the familiar warm feel surrounding her moving and adjusting. She vaguely registered a huffing breath against her skin. The feeling of a large hand, and sharp claws raking up her sides, pulled tired sighs from her lips, despite her half asleep state. 

She let out a grumble, twisting around and nuzzling into the warm scales below her for a moment, muttering softly.

“Arjun, what are you doing? Let me sleep.” Her voice cracked slightly, dry from lack of use.

Her lover replied coolly, his voice purring out and washing over her. “Your heat is starting… I can smell it on you… you smell so divine. I can’t help myself.”

Ah, that explained it. She was ovulating. He always got riled up around this time. It was both a pro and a con of dating a creature that had senses as keen his.

Cracking open an eye, she blinked away the fog of sleep, rubbing her cheek. She glanced at the naga rubbing his face and hands along her skin. 

Long white hair, like spider silk, draped over deeply tanned skin. Taut, lean muscles over every inch of his torso dipped down low into his hips, where shimmering iridescent black scales began. His massive tail was knotted around them, hugging under and around her. It had been her favorite way to sleep, in his embrace like this. 

Knowing he’d never give her any peace until he was satisfied, she sighed, stretching her arms up and cracking her back. 

As she lowered her arms, she draped them over his wide shoulders, slipping her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. Nipping at his lips, she ran her tongue over sharp teeth. It sent a shudder down her spine. The predator that he was at heart always excited her. 

Scenting the shift in her, Arjun moaned into her mouth, gripping her tightly and pulling her up and into his arms. 

He ran a hand down to her bare pussy and slipped a claw into her folds, eager to touch the deepest parts of her that currently called to him. 

Isabel melted in his touch, parting her legs at the contact and canting her hips towards him. 

A familiar warmth began to slither around her body as the lower tip of his tail began to wind around her, embracing her and holding her in place, hugging her so comfortingly up her leg and body as he began to stroke her cunt. 

Properly held and displayed for him, Arjun pulled away, looking at the arousal growing on the woman’s face as he worked her insides. 

Heavy pants escaped him as the thick smell of her became even more overwhelming. The naga’s eyes blew wide, leaning forward and enveloping a soft tender nipple in his mouth. 

A keen escaped Isabel’s mouth as he sucked on her, drawing his fingers from within her, only to press them harshly back inside, while adding an additional digit. 

He couldn’t contain his own moan at the sinful noises that came from her, both from her mouth and the explicit noises of his fingers pleasuring her cunt. 

Working his way inwards slightly, he bit down harshly, drawing out a sharp cry from the woman. 

Pulling away for a moment, he stared lustfully and shuddered, watching deep red blood drip from the open wound he had inflicted upon her breast. Leaning down to it again, he ran a forked tongue over the wound to soothe it, reveling in the taste and scent of her vitality.

Tenderly, he kissed and licked his way down her stomach, giving gentle love bites, careful not to break the skin this time. Each touch earned him shudders and shivers that sent arousal straight to his groin. 

Finally pulling his fingers from her cunt, he kissed at her lower lips, running his forked tongue over her slick as he stared lustfully up at her. 

Isabel stared down at him through half lidded eyes, her chest heaving. “M-more…”

Arjun smiled, nodding before kissing the plumpness of her inner thigh. Biting down hard, he made sure to draw blood, closing his eyes and shuddering as the fluid dribbled into his mouth. His tongue slid over the new wound as his eyes opened to watch the woman over him. 

Her own eyes were closed as pleasure flowered through her, revelling in the feeling of him, literally, devouring her. 

He ran his tongue over his bloodied teeth, smiling at the look. He couldn’t help but be satisfied with himself for the pleasure he could bring his human lover. 

A groan rumbled through him as he felt his cloaca opening, both of his cocks already far too hard and nudging from his body against his will. 

Sliding a hand down his body, he arched back, putting his lust on display for the woman who had inflicted this upon him. 

A pant escaped him as he used two fingers to help part his cloaca, his cocks finally both slipping free, standing hard and proud, dripping readily for her. Tapered tips wept atop twin, ribbed cocks, the same brilliant color of his tail.

Isabel stared up at the Naga as he touched himself, watching her as he showed off his lust. It sent tingles across her skin and made her cunt ache with need.

Unable to choke out her words, she outstretched her hands, grasping up towards the creature hungrily. 

Arjun readily obliged, sinking into the woman. Winding his tail around her to allow a more comfortable embrace, supporting her every movement, he ran his claws up every inch of exposed flesh he could reach. 

Leaning his mouth towards hers, he felt their breath intermingle for a moment before their mouths finally met, tongues swiping greedily at each other. 

Isabel felt the lower of Arjun’s cocks slip within her, filling her comfortably as he began to thrust into her, groaning low in his throat. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she huffed into him, touching her forehead to his shoulder. With each thrust she could feel his second cock slipping over her clit, stimulating her even further, making her quake. 

Arjun ran his tongue up her neck, tasting her pulse under his tongue as he breathed in her scent again. He couldn’t help but thrust harder into her as the scent overwhelmed him in that moment. Humans may not have a heat like naga did, but when his human smelled like this it made his instincts go into overdrive. And he couldn’t help but love it. 

Slipping a clawed hand into her hair, he pulled her tighter into him, breathing her in with a carnal growl.

He easily slid his snakelike body beneath them, flipping them so that his human half was laying across his tail, with her now straddling his lap, still full with his cock. 

Her expression was only briefly shocked before he began to thrust upwards into her with new vigor, primal instincts taking over as thoughts of filling her with his seed filled his mind, the smell of her arousal clouding his thoughts. 

Isabel bounced on his lap, her breathing coming out in choked gasps as she tried to keep a coherent thought. 

After a moment, she pinched at his tail, her signal to slow down. 

Arjun did, though just barely, and looked to her with concern, strain on his sweat covered brow. 

A lustful gaze slid to meet his own as Isabel looked down at him. 

Slipping a hand down, she pumped at the erect cock rubbing at her clit as it bounced between them. 

“I want them both in me. Together. This is about my ‘heat’ right? So fill me the fuck up… stuff me, Arjun.” 

Arjun felt his throat go dry at the words, a dribble of precum starting to ooze from his dick as it twitched in her grip. 

Without a moment of hesitation, he gripped the woman’s hips snuggly, lifting her slightly before slipping her back down towards his cocks. 

He locked eyes with her as he lined up both of the heads with her dripping cunt. In one fell swoop, he pressed her down, letting out a snarl and closing his eyes as he pressed upwards into her, his heart trying to beat out from his chest. 

Isabel let out a loud cry. She could feel every ridge of each of the naga’s cocks as they filled her, stretched wider than she ever had been before. Her walls spasmed around the intrusion, pleasure and pain intermingling as stars danced across her vision. 

Arjun groaned loudly, giving her a moment to adjust to him before pulling out slightly, rutting back into her. 

Leaning back up, he began to lick and bite at her chest again, pulling more keens from her as he worked her. 

After a moment, having adjusted to him, Isabel dropped her hips against his, encouraging him to pick up his pace again. 

Arjun didn’t need to be told twice. Licking up her breast, he returned the thrust with a harsh press of his hips. The woman hiccuped at the action, making the naga smirk in satisfaction. 

Within moments their pace became near brutal again, heat building in both of them as they chased their looming orgasms.

Isabel whimpered quietly, leaning back and closing her eyes as she let the sensation of being fucked so harshly overwhelm her. 

Pulling her down, Arjun huffed and panted, biting down and locking his jaw on her shoulder as her breathing became ragged. 

The surge of pain and pleasure was exactly what Isabel needed as sparks ignited within her. Spasms overtook her and she cried out, gripping her hands in the naga’s hair as her cunt tightened around him. 

Arjun groaned in turn as he came within her, her walls milking him of everything he had to give her, both of his cocks twitching as she drained him. 

They stayed interlocked for a few hushed moments like that, regaining their breath and unmoving. Arjun finally unlocked his jaw, lapping at the latest wound gently. In the aftermath, he felt a twinge of guilt for marring her skin again, as he had done before. In the moment, it could be hard to fight his instinctual urges. Even more so when she seemed so… receptive to them. 

Isabel turned her head and gave the naga a tender kiss on the head, rubbing his bare back soothingly. She sighed contentedly. 

With both of his softening cocks inside of her, she shoved him forward, letting them both fall into a comfortable tumble across the folds of his tail.

Arjun couldn’t help but chuckle, quirking an eyebrow at her as she snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and making a point of feigning sleep. 

“Now! Since SOMEBODY so rudely woke me up and then proceeded to tire me out even more with amazing sex, I am napping! My favorite pillow BETTER NOT MOVE. Especially considering I know you are going to be waking me up in an hour for Round 2!” 

Arjun laughed loudly, nodding his head and brushing tufts of hair from the woman’s face as his tail slid over her, wrapping over her to warm her frame. Settling his own torso in further, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his nose into her hair before letting his eyes fluttered closed. 

“I think I can stay true to both parts of that promise, my love…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and I cherish each and every one!


End file.
